Royal blood
by LadyRin18825
Summary: Sesshomaru is of the Western Inu Yokai royal family, Rin is a orphan he saves and her ancestry is unknown. Modern day setting, Sesshomaru has taken Rin in as his daughter. What happens when she is taken away and he no longer has a daughter, but now a fiancée? She changes schools and everything changes thanks to a forgotten past, that was found again... What is in store?


Rin was sitting at the kitchen table and was eating her captain crunch and trying to do the puzzle on the back of the box, all before her cereal went soggy in a couple of weeks she would be a freshman in high school and couldn't believe it. She heard the sound she loved her father figure and care taker walking down the steps she met him many years ago and he took care of her ever since. She smiled and got up from the kitchen table and ran over to hug her father "Daddy I'm so happy your up, you said you wanted to talk with me?" He didn't even make it all the way down his stairs when he saw the small mortal girl hug him, he hugged her back and patted her head "Yes, I did."

She smiled and walked down the stairs with him the rest of the way, and she looked at his attire he wore a nice black business suit he was a very important business man and the heir to a company and fortune and also to a huge noble family that was very well respected, just under the emperor and empress of Japan. She saw his pale skin stood out with the black suit with a red tie and white under shirt, his hair was tied up in a high pony tail and his demon marks looked amazing and showed what he really was.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin as she walked over to her cereal and he sat at the table reading the morning paper and looked up hearing her stop, she had ate her fill and it was soggy. He looked at her and saw his butler Jaken walk in and reach for the bowl Rin gave it to him and he sighed "Rin. How are you ever going to grow more if you don't eat?" She shrugged in her eyes she felt as if she were done growing she was one of the smallest in her class and for her age she stood just at five feet and one inch, Sesshomaru ignored his servant "Rin tonight I want you to go to your room and get ready when I say, I will have a new yukata brought for you we are leaving around nine understand?"

She smiled and nodding at him with her brown human eyes looking at his golden brown demon eyes "Yes, daddy and can I go to my friend's house to stay the night… afterwards?" He nodded he knew she didn't have many friends she had only one from her old school and decided that it would be fine, he looked at his watch "We are going to a ball, and I am representing our family. So I need you to be on your best behavior too. So we will most likely leave the ball around eleven so will your friend come and pick you up?"

"I'll ask one sec." She sent her friend a text and within the same minute got a text back and smiled a big smile showing her happiness plain to see "Yes, she said it will be okay." He picked up his coat and left the table then patted Rin's head again, she was his responsibility he would protect her and he wasn't good with emotions so he didn't show them much. Jaken went to his step up ladder near the sink and frowned washing dishes, he knew his master kept Rin a secret from his entire family and now he was taking her to a party?

Rin smiled and walked up behind him and put the cereal away just above him to the right she saw him frown "So, master Jaken do you need help?" He turned around and glared at her "You should be doing all of this even if he does provide for you, you are a embarrassment to him you stupid human girl." She smiled and looked at him and turned around walking away "I guess you don't."

"How can you keep smiling all you ever do is smile and it's sickening! I hope you know that highschool won't be all shits and giggles for you, you're a mortal going to a demons private school your life will be a living hell. So why do you smile?!" She turned around and looked at him still smiling that stupid smile he hated so much "I know. It will be just like middle school…"

"NO it won't it will be worst."

"How, in middle school I came home and ran upstairs crying nearly every day after school. I only have one friend and that is because she is a half demon, and everyone was so mean to me I guess they make you look so nice and kind."

Jaken jumped down from his stool and walked over to her and hugged her knees "I'm sorry Rin, I just get stressed out and angry and always take it out on you somehow."

"I know, I'll be up in my room today."

"Kay."

She went upstairs and looked at her diary she read it whenever she was said to show her nothing can be as bad as it was back then. She flipped through the sharp pages and winced getting a paper cut on her finger and watched as the red blood seeped out of her small and thin wound. 'It hurts but not as much as the thought of going to high school at a private demon school does. She looked down and sucked her finger wishing she was a demon that way she could heal herself up but no she couldn't do that, she wanted to be a demon ever since she was eight and Sesshomaru found her.

XX Back flash XX

She was eight at the time and was smiling running around the village in a fine kimono, her parents and her lived in a rural part of Japan and it was very isolated. Which was perfect her parents told her no one needed lots of money or luxuries items or a big house. She back then lived in a small hut and it was only two rooms her parents were pretty poor and one was a miko of the village and her father was just a field worker they said they once worked for being maids and servants for a palace but left not wanting her to grow up and have to do the same thing.

But being free in a village was nice no worries nor threats happened and she was perfectly happy…

Until a plague hurt their people, her mother was the only one with miko powers or herbal knowledge and she didn't have time to heal everyone before they could die. It seemed if you caught the sickness herbal remedies wouldn't work at all and so many villagers died. After a earthquake hit the village Rin was playing in the flowers and sadly her mom had died of the sickness a year before, and then all she had was her dad. He was helping take in the harvest and when Rin felt the earth shake under her feet she got scared and looked to see what it was and then it stopped. Rin ran to her village only to find her father buried underneath a shrine and stone was on top of him only his sandals and feet were visible.

She fell to her knees and cried she looked around to see if anyone was alive only one, she helped bring them food but their legs were trapped and they couldn't move one day the person died from a infection in her wounds. She was Rin's neighbor and soon Rin lived in the village for a year not knowing where to go or how to leave she did all she could and buried those who she could being only eight she couldn't do much. She lived on plants and water that was it, but one day a man drove his car up to the village and was on some device holding it to his ear and talking. He was looking around and Rin hid behind the building that fell on her father she looked and watched him closely.

He was wearing weird clothes in some sort of black suit and wore a colorful thing from around his neck. She saw that a building was about to fall she tried to scream but not talking or singing for a whole year made her forget how. She just ran at him and it wasn't too late she pushed him out of the way just in time he looked at the thin girl who's bones showed through her skin it was disgusting. He noticed she had her leg caught under the stone that would of hurt him if it weren't for her.

He saw her pass out and moved the rock, he sat his phone in the crook of his neck and picked up the girl and healed her wounds and took her to two which was a three hour drive. She woke in his lap "Hello." She just stared up at him and was afraid of what they were in then remembered seeing it from a book her father had it was called a car. She moved her finger and pointed at the car "C-C-C-Ca-Ca-Car?"

He looked at her and was sad for her he smelt nothing but death on the poor young child, and she couldn't speak? Someone had told him the village was wiped out a year ago so she had to have been there for a year all by herself. She was no more than eight, next thing she knew she woke up in a nice bed and newly decorated room and her savior looked at her he didn't smile but he looked happy through his eyes. Not talking for a year made her realize actions speak louder than words and that was the truth.

XX End of flash back XX

She went back to her room and saw her phone ring and looked at it smiling and sighed it was her friend Akira why did she have to call now she was watching a snappy anime movie and smiled "Hey Akira what are you doing?" She smiled and looked at her wall as she smiled and rocked back onto her but and stared at the ceiling talking on the phone with her friend "Oh Rin nothing much just can't wait until you come to stay the night. My brother is making me sick all he talks about it you it's so cute." Rin smiled and began to giggle a lot "Really your brother it like two years older and I though he only wanted to marry a demon." She nodded and sighed talking to Rin on the other line "Yeah so did I. But I don't know maybe he changed his mind."

Rin smiled "I don't think my dad wants me to date anyways."

Akira was on her bed too and smiled rolling onto her tummy and kicking her legs in the air "Yeah, your dad is like mister boring and mister scary too."

"My dad isn't that bad."

"We have fun, but I miss him. He is almost never around anymore I only see him at breakfast and that's it, he usually is home after I get to bed."

"Yeah it must be hard, for you a mortal to have a demon as a dad."

"Why?"

"Well I'm only a half demon but I see how different my mom and dad are. My mom is a tiger demon and so she is up and awake with a lot of energy all the time. And daddy well he is tired and is drained of energy and they somehow make it work but I hardly see mom since she is a demon she can work more hours. Me and Kyo don't really get to see her though."

"Yea, I got a nanny… Jaken."

" I am not your fucking nanny Rin! Far as I'm concerned your just his little pet!"

Akira glared at her wall "How dare you, you stupid toad. Sesshomaru would kill you if he knew what you said."

"He never will."

Rin smiled and walked down stairs picking up a vase of flowers and smiling walking down stair "Akira listen."

"Rin…?"

"Stupid human what are you going to do? Don't! Rin… NO!"

!Crash!

"OW! …"

"Rin? Toad?"

"…"

"…"

"Rin?"

Rin smiled and walked over her slay, Jaken with a vase of flowers she held earlier and went to her room again then smiled "Sorry, I think Jaken had to go." Rin looked at the ceiling again laying on her bed and then went back to talking and went to get dressed up for tonight. She went to put on her pink yukata with golden ropes and little petals here and there. She went to her mirror and did her makeup and did it natural looking and wore wooden sandals and then grabbed a silk pouch. She went down stairs and saw her father staring carelessly at the fallen Jaken "Rin?"

"Oh my I asked him to take them down stairs I guess he slipped on water from the vase." She then went to take her place beside him he was wearing a nice white kimono, and it had red flowers on the shoulders and sleeves, then tied it off with a yellow and purple sash. She looked up at him and smiled "Daddy let's go."

She and her daddy went through the door exiting there nice home, they walk over her to fathers Mercedes and get in the car heading for the ball that would introduce her further into his world. The world he lived in the world that was secret to her she longed for the world that lasted forever with strength and happiness. The world of demons….

Rin woke from her day dreams and saw she was in the back seat of the car, her dad was a little over protective sometimes. He read that it was safer for humans to sit in the back and he was a good at making sure she understood her father or adoptive father. Jaken was not invited he wouldn't have someone come and make his daughter look low in front of other demons, she would most likely be the only human there so he would have to make sure she acted her best. Then again Jaken did give him this one pill to give to her to make her look just like him with white hair and golden eyes; he didn't feel like she had to take it. But at the same time he wondered what she would look like, he stopped at a red light and leaned back and handed her a single pill.

"Take it."

"What is it? Daddy does it taste bad?"

"I'm not sure on the taste. It will make you appear as demon." Oh she felt a little sad her father hated humans and mortals she had heard him even say it, but he didn't feel that way towards her or at least that's how he acted and showed. She sighed and took it for him he raised her and took her in the least she could do was at least take the stupid pill to not embarrass him.

Rin noticed they pulled up in front of a traditional styled mansion and felt like she recognized it that was weird Daija vu or something. She shook it off and looked out her window and Sesshomaru's window and smiled as he pulled up and she saw her door open and smiled at the valet parker "Thank you." She smiled reading his name tag "R-Richard. That's a odd name."

"I was named after my uncle in America."

"Aww."

"Rin."

"Coming!" She ran up the stairs after her father figure he noted his demon blood looked good in her, golden honey eyes, white hair like snow.


End file.
